


Housecoming

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Home, House Cleaning, One-Shot, Short-read, Written In One Hour, flirt, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris comes to Susie's house.But before, Susie had to clean her house.Then, some tender moments occur.Written for the one hour krusie challenge. More about it here: https://www.twitter.com/KxS_1hToday's theme was "My room", which I've interpreted as what it made.Hope you like it, I think it's weaker than previous entries (because I was busy playing a game, ughhh)





	Housecoming

“Kris has invited me to his house countless times, I thought it’s about time to do the same.” - Susie said, determined in herself.

“After all, if he’s my boyfriend, I think that he should know what it’s like…” - She thought out loud, in her bed.

Her room is a mess, as always, gray cold walls, an old dusty carpet on the wall, some posters of the artist from DART RECORDS, who make some nice music, in a fictional world. And she’s on her bed, unmade, not washed in a couple of weeks, just laying in her clothes.

Susie lived alone for a while, her parents thought she should have her own flat, given her and their sizes, it was something that was pretty evident to happen. 

Her parents do give her money for any groceries, or anything she’d need to get to survive, but other than that, it’s a tad lonely in her apartment, if she would say so herself. She thinks about cleaning it when Kris arrives, but, doesn’t know where to start.

...And darn, her room really is a mess, and it is quite late. She knows that walls provide very good noise reduction, meaning that she can start cleaning now, without bothering her neighbors (not that she’d really care about bothering them, of course!)

“Fuck it, I don’t want to look like I have it very rough, when it’s not.” - She said, jumping off to her legs from her bed. 

She turned on the light, and went to the bathroom to get a bucket, a mop, and a vacuum cleaner that for some reason was in the bathroom as well. She also got a piece of cloth, she’d use to wipe the tables, and whatever else. And of course, a roll of trash bags, to put any leftovers from the cans and wrappings and even some food she got from Sans’. 

Oddly, the trashbags have smileys on them. But, that’s alright, seems like it’s some sort of a fashion style she doesn’t know about.

With water in the bucket, with cleaning solution in the other hand, she goes and washes the floors with a mop, cleans the tables with a wet cloth, vacuums anything that has a lot of dust or stuff that’s better to be picked off by a vacuum cleaner from a distance, and whatever else people do when cleaning.

\----

After what feels to be an hour, she’s finally done with everything. Looking at her watches, reveals the troublesome information about it already being morning…

“Shit, so it took me more than an hour..? I am a bit tired, and myself I’m not clean… I gotta take a quick shower, and then sleep for a while, then.” - Susie says, thinking once again out-loud.

Putting all the cleaning things in her bathroom, and placing a clothing bin with dirty clothing next to a dishwasher, she herself goes bare, and steps into the shower, turning on the water.

Since at this point of time nobody really would go into a bathroom, the water is cold, as expected, but that doesn’t stop her, she gets the shower gel, with a shampoo, and hastily puts it on herself, scrubbing the dirt, sweat, weathered scales, and whatever else you can imagine after being dirty for a while, off herself to go under the stream of water.

Having cleaned her body, she puts shampoo on her head and washes her hair, her ears, and face in general, of course having her eyes closed. Not even a badass dragon like herself would like the god-awful eye-attacking feeling of a shampoo. “Brr” - Susie let out, just after imagining it.

\----

Finally refreshed, clean, and having the bed sheets changed, she lays down, puts an alarm on her phone, and closes her eyes.

\----

Kris wasn’t sure if he got the right address. Looking at the house in front of him, he knows that MK and Snowy live there, somewhere, but if Susie lives here as well… Well, needless to say, he didn’t expect that. Susie isn’t often seen alone in town, and nobody really knows where she lives (even if Kris is standing in front of what her house is)

Kris decides to ring a bell, hoping he’s got the right flat… 

“Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring” the intercom buzzes. Then a bleep goes on, and a raspy, sort of tired voice is heard through it: “H-Hello? Kris, that you?”

“Yes, it’s Kris.”

“Come in, second floor, third door from left.”

And so the door opens. Kris looks in awe to such high-end technology, and steps in, closing the door behind him. Immediately walking up the stairs, he notices the neat look of this… what was the word, porch? Yeah, porch. It looks clean and taken care of. No cracks in the walls, no paint that was scrubbed off, that being seen it’s a bit hard to imagine that Susie lives here, and didn’t do anything rebellious in her own home entrance.

Kris shakes his head to turn the thoughts away, and continues walking up, and as he got to the second floor, she looks at what seems to be the third door, with Susie peaking out.

“There you are. Come in, no use standing there, right?” - She said, beckoning Kris.

“I suppose you’re right.” - Kris responded, with a nod.

As Kris stepped in, and Susie closed the door, he noticed the clean look of the apartment, still not believing his eyes, that Susie, of all people, lives in a clean house.

“S-Something wrong?”

“Oh, no, I’m just… Did you really clean this before me coming or..?”

“Uhh, yeah. What did you expect, you dork?”

“Dunno, something more… Rebellious, I guess.”

“Eh, I don’t blame ya. But, uh, yeah. Anyway, there’s my room, let’s get there?”

“Sure, if you say so.”

As Kris stepped in, he noticed the neat look of the bed, and how large it was. To be honest, he himself didn’t think that any bed could be larger than his father’s bed. But, then you see this, and you think that you probably went wrong in life.

Kris sat on the bed, with Susie doing the same.

“So, you live here alone?” - Kris asked.

“What gave that away?” - Susie replied, with nervousness in her voice.

“I dunno, it just feels like you live her alone. Has that atmosphere.”

“Heh, weird. But, yeah, I’m living alone. Don’t worry though, my parents are supplying me with dosh so I could not starve or anything.” - Susie replies, scratching her head.

“And yet, you eat chalk.” - Kris said, his words like poison.

“Hey! Chalk’s good for you!.. I think. I don’t know, never really cared, I just like to crunch on it.” - Susie defends herself, looking annoyed.

Kris rised his hand in the air, brushing her off: “Nothing wrong with that… Wait, are those… Books?”

“Yeah?” - Susie said, not knowing what was so surprising.

“You read?” - He asked again, sort of speechless inside. Turns out there’s even more to her than he thought.

“Yeah. I also draw, and dabble into music at times. What else do you want to know about me?” - She said, with a smug smile.

Kris noticed the smile, and with a smile of his own, he replied: “Heh, I wanna know why you’re so beautiful.”

“KRIS! NO! DON’T FLIRT IN MY HOUSE!” - Susie said, having her face looking somewhere else, anywhere but not to Kris. She won’t let him see that she’s blushing once again.

“Oh, come on, you know you love it.” - Kris presses on, with his smooth remarks.

Susie looks at Kris for a moment, before turning away again: “QUIT THAT SMUG SMILE! I’M SERIOUS!”

“That smile only is there because of how you are, you dork.” - Kris said, having his smile turn into a grin.

“I’M NO DORK! YOU’RE THE DORK!” - Susie said, her voice growing even more and more filled with embarrassment and higher in volume.

“I’m your dork, and you’re my dork.” - Kris murmured, pointing his hands at herself, and at himself.

“NO!” - Susie said, crossing her arms.

“Yes!” - Kris said, crossing his arms.

“...Fine. You win. But, since you act like you want me flustered, how about I do the same?” - She said, slowly turning to Kris with a growing grin.

“What… Do you mean?” - Kris asked, not knowing where this was going.

“C’mere, dork!” - She said, and quickly snatched Kris in her mighty hands, holding him with her mighty grip.

Kris is speechless, but saw an opening for yet another action. He quickly leaned to her snoot, which Susie didn’t see because she was busy laughing her ass off, and smooched her on her chin.

Susie stopped her laughing, looked at Kris, in complete awe, with even more red colour in her cheeks, and with a “heh”, leaned to Kris, and kissed him in the lips.

“I love you...” - Kris breathed out, after the kiss was finished.

“Love you too, dork.” - Susie said, still holding Kris tightly, as to not let anybody take him from her hands.

\---

And that’s how this tale ends.


End file.
